dogs life
by dammedangel
Summary: serenas mother is killed in an attack by wiseman fifteen years later she gets a chance to get her revenge after she meets a hansome soldger named Darrien


It's a dog's life By alone in the grave Rated PG-13 for Violence and other things hellslittleangle@hotmail.com  
*~*~*~* Hey peeps! This is one of my first fics so be kind? I don't know how this will turn out in my wrighting creativity but hope it goes well, anywho I don't own sailor moon or I wouldn't be here enjoy!*~*~*~*  
  
Summary Serenas mother was killed in a raid in the year 3290, growing up Serena trained only for one purpose to kill Wiseman the leader of the blackmoon family who attacked earth and brought the world into chaos. Serena's mother was specifically wanted by the blackmoon for she was the last of the last lunarians other then her daughter.....  
***********************************Prolog*******************************  
  
(Phone call) "Tuskino Get out of that house by 2 am the day after tomorrow the Wiseman has gotten wind of where you are and is planning an attack." "Yes sir we'll be out of here by 2 am day after tomorrow" said Major Silene Tuskino, leader of the Elite Special Forces unit who fought the enemy in space. *She walks to her daughter's cot across the room here her young daughter is coloring*  
  
"Serena honey," sied Silene,"get some sleep." "Mommy?" "Hmm?" "How come we have to leave again?" "How did you know?" "You had that stressed expression on your face." "Oh"  
  
"Mommy?" "Yes" why does that bully Wiseman want to get us so bad?" "Serena, honey bunny were not like most people, our ancestors were from the moon, were the last of the Lunarians." "Why mommy?" "Because of war on the moon, our people fled and moved to earth." Like how were always moving around?" "Ya baby like that" "Go to sleep okay?" "K, night mommy"  
  
***************************Later that night*********************************  
  
*Sigh* When is this war going to end? you could end it easily you know I'm not using the crystal, it's too risky think of your daughters future here! If you don't she'll surely die. If wiseman somehow gets near us like in a raid I have made precautionary measures to prevent him from getting her. Yes you've placed the crystal into her heart so he couldn't get it and if you do die leaving her in subspace where Commander Shields will likely find her she will survive She is the last hope for the Lunarians, she alone will defeat them not me  
  
So you have foreseen this I don't need to see it I know it Go back to your gate Pluto I know I will die soon. Your a great friend but this is my destiny You always were stubborn my queen, I'll see you on deaths river soon *Fades out*  
  
"Mommy why was Puu talking about you dieing?" "Sweetie, every being in the universe has a destiny, mine was to have you and fight in the war." " Do I have a destiny?" "You especially have a destiny." "What is it?" That I can't tell you because even I don't know the destiny of a person." "I love you mommy..." *Bang* Crash*Pow*  
  
*Where are they?* Find them now*Bang* *Sir we think their in the main barracks across the field* I want the woman killed and the girl alive understand I don't want a scratch on her* Yes sir*  
  
*Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang*  
  
"Oh no their here early" " Who mommy? " "Wiseman" "Do you remember how to get to that special place I showed you?" "Yes" "Good I want you to go to it don't leave it no matter what you here, when commander Shields comes to get you is the only time you leave understand?" *Sob* "Yes" "Now go baby have a happy life"  
  
*The portal opens*  
  
"I'll be good Mommy." "I love you" "Be Careful honey"  
  
*Portal closes*  
  
*Ahh Queen Serenity of the deceased moon kingdom what a pleasure to see you again* "Wiseman" *Where's the girl Selinity?* "You bastard you'll never have her"  
  
*I may not get her but I'll definitely get you* "I have already fulfilled my destiny, kill me if you want but you'll never get my daughter" *Okay queen say hello to the time guardian for me*  
  
***He blasts her until she's near death*** *Last chance where's the kid? * "I'll never tell you bastard" *************POW**************  
  
*Little princess this is your last chance to come out or we'll destroy your home* *No then? * Fine we'll destroy the whole house*  
  
*Captain Rubius bring out the crystal bomb* "Yes sir"  
  
Good bye Serenity  
  
*Bang Smash crash BOOM! *  
  
* Now with that brat out of the way no one can defeat me! *  
  
********************************1 hour later*******************************  
  
" What a mess I hope Silene's okay " " She will be commander she usually is "  
  
"Mommy" Whimpered a voice in the rubble.  
  
" Serena?, you here sweetie? " " Commander Shields I'm over here " " I'm coming kiddo, hang on " " Oh god no!" he cried Looking down at Seliene. "Why won't mommy get up?" " Your mom's dead sweetie" he whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks. " She's never coming back. " " We'll make Wiseman pay for our loss."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
That's all for now peeps! Plz r&r Alone in the grave. 


End file.
